The Other Side
by PC Vampy
Summary: AU. Harry's twin was thought to be the BWL, but then Harry killed Voldemort. Now what? potters alive, dark but not evil harry, harry/draco this. is. slash.
1. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.

It seemed everyone in the wizarding world decided to attend his trial. They all wanted justice; they wanted to see someone pay for their loss during the war. They wanted it from him.

It was a joke, how full grown adults could enter into a war and not realize they would have losses amazed him. Their loss wasn't his fault or problem; they were grown adults blaming him, and a 16-year-old boy for the losses they faced during the war. For the people they couldn't protect. For the people he hadn't ever even seen in his life, much less killed.

His "family" sat in the front row. His dad was looking at him as if he couldn't quite figure out what or who he was. The look was kind of funny if he wasn't chained to a chair in the middle of a court room. At least he wasn't throwing accusations at him with his eyes though, no, that was reserved for his mother. Neither of these people ever seemed to give a damn about him and what he did before, why should they start now?

Even wasn't judging him. He wasn't trying to figure him out. He was the only peaceful face in the room. Well except them, but he couldn't think about them right now. It seemed odd that after years of not even liking each other, his twin was still the only one who could accept his decisions without argument. It wasn't that Even would love him no matter what, no, they weren't the Weasley Twins. It was more like Even just didn't care. The feeling was mutual though. It always had.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, you are charged with being a Death Eater and murder in the first degree of no less than 12 different individuals. How do you plead?"

Oh great, they were letting _Fudge _do the proceedings. _Fabulous._

"My defendant pleads not guilty to all accounts; he bares no mark and has never killed anyone. My defendant was just unfortunate enough to have a dismal up bringing which lead to him making the wrong sort of friends. But he never became a Death Eater, nor did he ever kill anyone."

He truly would have to thank Blaise for the excellent lawyer. Well if they ever talked again at least. They probably wouldn't.

"Are you trying to insinuate that the parents of the _Boy-Who-Lived _are to blame for this poor excuse for a boys evil deeds?"

Wow, Fudge seemed pretty upset by the very idea of it. Just wait until he heard what he had to say on the subject of his dear _p_arents.

"No, my defendant made his own decisions, his parents actions towards him merely lead towards the sort of friends that would put him in the situation that he found himself in. The situation I might add that lead to the fall of You-Know-Who."

The lawyer then went on and on talking about his childhood. Telling them about how two Potters were born on July 31, 1980, but after that Halloween a year and half later, only one mattered. He spoke of the abuse _poor, innocent Harry_ faced from his mother, and the neglect he received from his father. It made him want to gag. He was there; he remembered the abuse, the neglect, all of it. He never intended for it to be publicized to the Wizarding World though, especially with Him sitting in the back row.

"Mr. Potter, can you give us a first-hand account to your mothers alleged abuse?"

Ah, of course Madam Bones would want to hear his side before she allowed someone to ship him off to Azkaban. She always seemed to love children like that.

"Of course, Madame. I'm not sure when it first started, I don't remember a time when my mother didn't blatantly favor Evan."

The look on his mothers face was priceless. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"My earliest memory is from when I was 4, my father was at work, but Remus and Sirius were going to come over after he got off. It was a weekly tradition. My mother was making lunch and trying to clean the house. Evan had gotten into the finger paints and decided to paint the floor. When my mother came in, she was furious. Said I was intentionally making her job harder. She sent me to my room without lunch, told me that she would deal with me later. I tried to explain that it was Evan, but she just slapped me and told that I shouldn't blame others for my actions. It didn't seem to matter that he was the one with paint on his fingers. But I went to my room and stayed there. It wasn't until later that night at about 9 that my dad came to say goodnight that anyone came to my room."

That wasn't his earliest memory, his earliest memory was of being swatted for talking to a snake. That memory however might just convince people he was innately evil, and that was NOT what he needed right now.

"What did your father say about you missing lunch and dinner?" Madame Bones questioned.

I looked away from the formidable woman questioning me to meet my father's eyes. He looked so lost, trying to remember the day I spoke of. Kind of constipated looking too.

"He never noticed."

The rest of the trial flew by after his testimony was given. He was found not guilty of the murders, not guilty of being a Death Eater, but on probation for involving himself in Death Eater activity. Fudge wanted him to spend a month in Azkaban. Madame Bones was convinced that two months of house arrest was a better option. So here he was, waiting for his wand to be returned to him so he could go back to Potter Manner with his _family_. Lily was still glaring at him from his testimony. A social worker was looking into her parenting skills. As a muggleborn, the court had decided that it was probably her abuse that lead him astray rather than his influential pureblood fathers. And they called the Death Eaters purists. Hipacrits.

His father seemed genuinely repentant about his neglect of his other son. He kept trying to apologize to Harry, but Harry could careless. He had moved on from the little boy sitting starving in his room. He had come a long way from that. He had made his own family for himself to replace the one that didn't care for him. Of course now he probably lost that family too, he doubted most Slytherins would be happy about him killing Lord Voldemort. The point was he didn't forgive James, but he also didn't hold a grudge. He liked the man he had become, and it was only due to his families coldness toward him that he was able to become who he was. He didn't hate them, but he didn't love them. Except Lily, he loathed her.

Evan was still looking at him with a completely neutral expression. It was oddly soothing to know that he would always have at least one person who wouldn't betray him no matter what. Of course Evan would never help him either, but that was fine. Twin bonds were old magic. Most magical twins were like the Patil twins, close friends that could almost read each others minds, but were two different entities. The strength of the bond depended on how they were raised. The Weasley twins for instance were raised as one person, so they were inseparable, had almost one personality, and instinctively knew what the other was thinking most of the time. Him and Evan were the other side of the spectrum. They had the bond so they were connected to some extent, but they weren't friends, they didn't like each other, and there two groups of friends were almost always at each others throats. One was the Griffindor, the other was Slytherin. One had short messy hair, the other had long hair worn in a popular pureblood fashion. One had hazel eyes, the other had emerald green eyes. They really couldn't have been more different for twins. But the bond was still _there._ Like a fail safe for them, their friends would fight and they would fight each others friends, but they never actually fought each other. Even though Evan did not agree with his friends, his house placement, or his decisions, the bond ensured he understood the why behind it. Evan still was able to know his mind on some instinctive level, just like Harry knew Evan's and understood why Evan did most that he did. It was an old and complex magic, but Harry was always great-full for it. He would have gone insane before he even got to go to Hogwarts if he had to grow up surrounded by people who hated him with no release.

"I'll need you to sign this document Mr. Potter," the man behind the counter said, disrupting his thoughts. "They say that you will not use your wand offensively unless protecting yourself or someone else and you will use no dark magic what-so-ever for the next two months."

"Of course." Harry took the quil from the man and signed the parchment. "Can we leave now?" He asked looking at his father with a cool face. It had been a long few days since he killed the Dark Lord and his magic was still exhausted, not to mention he still hadn't been able to face _why _he had had to kill the Dark Lord, the man who had made him his heir and place some amount of trust in him. The betrayal still hurt, and he wasn't sure which one, his betrayal of the Dark Lord, of the betrayal against him by the one person he trusted more than anyone else, the one person he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Yes, we should leave, we have much to discuss once we get home." James replied grabbing Lily's elbow as she was about to make a remark. James went to open the door to leave when someone opened it from the other side and Harry found himself looking into the eyes of the one person he knew above all else, he was not ready to see.


	2. The First Meeting

"Harry."

Harry couldn't help but stare. He had just spent three days in a holding cell during his trial, he was dirty, hungry, and _really_ needed a proper bathroom. He simply wasn't prepared to handle this confrontation gracefully. Draco Malfoy had betrayed his trust so thoroughly it was a miracle he didn't have the desire to kill him now. But the lack of ability to kill Draco was what got him here wasn't it?

"Mr. Malfoy, now is not a good time." James said to Draco as he tried to walk by.

"I believe such a decision is for Harry to decide. Not you." Draco sneered back.

'Well at least that hadn't changed' Harry thought. "Now isn't the time Draco." Harry said aloud to Draco.

Draco's cold face crumbled at the short sentence. It was hard for Harry to not go and comfort him, tell him he was forgiven for everything; that it would all work out. But he couldn't do that, Draco had hurt him too bad for it to just go away.

"Harry please, you have to understand, I wanted to tell you, really I did. But Dumbledore said it would be dangerous, that you couldn't know. Please you have to understand Harry." Draco was practically begging, and more than anything else, and after everything that had happened, that was the hardest thing for Harry to see. The proud and strong Draco Malfoy reduced to _begging_. 'But no, you have to hold strong' Harry thought to himself.

"I do understand Draco, I understand perfectly. You convince me that the Dark Lord isn't that bad, convince me to give him a chance. Tell me I should accept his offer to be his Heir. That I can help reshape the world so it's a better place for us. Then when things are good, you go to _Dumbledore_ and start spying on everything I had worked for. You didn't even tell me! If you were so unhappy with the Dark Lord, you should have come to _me_ not Dumbledore. I could have gotten us out, fixed things so they were better! But instead you go to Dumbledore and betray myself and all of your friends! All while you were telling me you were in love with me!" By the end Harry was pretty sure even the muggles on the street outside the visitor's entrance could hear him he was yelling so loud. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks, but he was doing his best to fight them back. His family all watched on passively.

'They're probably glad we aren't together anymore, bastards Harry thought darkly.

"I do love you!" Draco exclaimed stepping forward. "I did this for you! You were turning into Him and it was scaring me! I was losing you and I didn't know what to do! Dumbledore swore you wouldn't get hurt, that everything would be fine!"

"Well it seems you lost me anyways Draco." Harry replied sadly watching Draco's face as his heart seemed to shatter. "I don't even know how to trust you after this Draco. You _lied_ to me, for a _month._ How am I supposed to trust anything you say after that? I'm sorry Draco, but I can't. I just can't. Goodbye." And with that Harry walked by Draco and his family not stopping till he was in the lobby of the Ministry and took the floo to Potter Manor, where he was condemned to spend the next two months, till he got to go back to Hogwarts.

**** sorry it's so short, but, well, your never gonna get updates this fast again… I just wanted to clear some stuff up… Harry was Vodlemorts Heir, so he was trained by Voldemort himself, so not only is his magic strong, because Evan's is too, but his knowledge of magic is vast. Draco and Harry did have a past relationship obviously, and this is kind of about that, and the fallout from Draco spying for Dumbledore without telling Harry, cause he did that… so yeah, sorry its short, but it hopefully answered some questions… if you have any more or I didn't answer any, you can review… if not, then click back and read another story and come back here when I update!


	3. Lily's Fight

Once he arrived at Potter Manor, Harry headed straight up to what used to be his room. When they were little, Evan and Harry shared a room, but Lily decided when they were 3 that Evan should have his own room. A place where he didn't need to worry about anyone else. A happy place she had called it. So harry got one of the guest rooms on the other side of the house. James had said he should just take the room down the hall, but Lily claimed that when Evan started training, they wouldn't want Harry's sleep to be disturbed. It was a lie; they could have simply used spells to block out the sound if that were the problem. Moving Harry across the Manor was just another way she could keep him separated from the rest of the family. An excuse not to say good night or read him a bedtime story. He had been terrified then, now he was thankful. At least he was thankful until he opened the door and saw that his room had been converted back into a guest room.

"Mom said you would never come back, that you shouldn't be welcomed back. She said you went to the dark and betrayed us all. So she had a house elf change the room back to a guest room." Evan said from behind him, once again, his face was clear of a rejection or anger. He just stood there looking at Harry like he was talking about History of Magic classes. Unbiased and slightly bored. It was almost like acceptance, but not quite.

"Figures she would do something like that. I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway though, I'm only here for two months before I leave again." I reply more to myself than to Evan. Some emotion flickers through his face, but was too quick for me to figure out what it was.

"Dad wants you to take one of the rooms in the family wing." Evan responded as he pushed off the wall so he was standing upright in front of Harry. Harry was temporarily stunned bye their similarities. Most probably wouldn't even notice, but Harry stared at himself in the mirror every morning. He knew his face, and looking into to Evan's he was reminded of the few times when he was little when Sirius would dress them up exactly alike and start getting them confused. Lily hated it when he did that, said they were individual people and she didn't one to bear the burden of looking like the other. By that she of course meant she didn't want anyone thinking Harry was Evan and giving him attention.

But the resemblance was still there. They were the same height, had the same lithe build and the same boyish face. In fact, Harry was sure that if he cut his hair and stopped using his hair gel and started wearing his glasses again that, except for the eye color, they would still look exactly alike. Draco hated it when his hair was short and without gel to keep it in place.

"You ever thought of getting a potion to correct your eyes?" Evan looked momentarily confused with Harry's, seemingly random, question.

"Do you suddenly have a desire for us to look alike again? Because if you do, you have to cut your hair, no way am I making mine look like a girls." Evan smiled while he replied.

"You simply do not understand fashion at all Evan. That is your problem, you don't understand it, and so you can't respect it." Harry replied turning his nose up.

Evan laughed at the mock snob impression Harry was doing causing Harry to laugh as well. "Don't do that, it makes you sound like Malfoy." Harry suddenly stopped laughing, his face went blank. Evan stopped laughing too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up… I'm sure it must hurt, after everything."

Harry looked away; he couldn't handle the pity in Evan's eyes. "You have no idea Evan. None at all. I trusted him more than anyone else in the world. I would have done anything for him." It was oddly easy to confess this to Evan. He was sure it was the twin bond that made it so, but it was still disconcerting. He never even talked to Blaise about the depth of his feelings for Draco, and he was his closest friend after Draco himself.

"I know it doesn't really help you, but Malfoy was really trying to do the right thing you know. He was saving lives, a lot of them. That has to count for something." Evan said looking at his hands, looking almost ashamed for defending Draco.

"But at what cost? If he was unhappy, he could have told me. It is not his betrayal of the Dark Lord I mind. It is his keeping it a secret from me."

"Well anyway, Dad wants you to go to the family wing. He wants you to pick out which room you want." And with that Evan turned around and started walking in the direction of the family wing. Harry hesitated, taking one last look at the guest bedroom before following.

As they got closer to the family wing they could hear James and Lily fighting. They looked at each other before they both started walking quieter, listening to what they were saying.

"I'm your wife; you are supposed to support me and my decisions!" Lily shouted.

"And he is _our_ _son_. How could you even _think_ about treating him like that?" James shouted back.

"He is lying; I never did any of the things they said. He is just telling nasty lies so he can get away with being evil!"

"He had taken Viritasirum! You can't lie when you take that! It's the whole point of using it in the first place!"

"Don't expect me to know what dark magic he used to trick the potion, but he is lying!"

"No he isn't. I remember that day he talked about. When he didn't get dinner. I remember it because that's when we gave Evan his first Kiddy Broom. Remember Remus? We brought two over when we came to dinner. We asked Lily where Harry was and she said he was just cleaning up his room real fast and he would be down in a minute. But he never came down. I just assumed he had already eaten and was playing with his toys." A new voice said.

Evan and I looked around the last corner to see that it was Sirius who had spoken. He was sitting on the couch in James' study with Remus, both looking in the fire. James and Lily stood behind them. James looked like he had been crying and Lily just looked red and angry. She kind of reminded Harry of Evan's friend, Ronald Weasley.

"That's not true!" Lily screamed marching towards Sirius.

"Lily stop!" James commanded, looking directly at Lily, challenging her to disobey him. "I am the head of house here, what I say goes. You will stop this arguing. We know he isn't lying."

"Are you going to divorce me?" Lily asked. She looked pathetically weak when she looked at James. Harry could see it was an act, apparently so could James.

"No, you will distance yourself from this family. You will move to the guest wing, you will have meals by yourself. You will not leave the Manor. You will not talk to anyone unless they seek you out. You will not right to anyone without my permission. I have been very lenient with you since we got married. But I am the head of this house, and it's time you respected that." James' voice was firm in wielding when he said this.

"You can't do this! I have the right to do as I please when I please!" Lily screeched.

"Actually Lils, you don't. According to pureblood tradition, James has been exceptionally lenient. The wife is under the control of the husband. Not an equal partner." Sirius said calmly.

"But that isn't right! Arthur doesn't control Molly, and you will not control me!" Lilly said standing tall with superiority.

"That's because when Molly and Arthur got married, Molly was from the more influential and prosperous family. In situations like that, Molly is considered the 'husband' and Arthur the 'wife'. It doesn't happen very often. But you ever notice that Arthur always does what Molly says?" Sirius replied calmly.

"But I'm not a pureblood!" Lily said, her face crumbling. She knew she had lost.

"No, you're not. That just gives James more right to do this." Sirius was still calm and collected, looking at Lily like she was a dead bug.

"Fine, then I want a divorce." Lily said, once again standing tall.

"No."

"No? You can't say NO James. I AM getting a divorce, and I'm taking Evan with me!" Lily was back to the yelling again, impersonating Ronald Weasley.

"Actually he can Lils, you guys got married the Old Way to make James' parents accept you. You can only get a divorce if James asks for one." Sirius responded, once again being a fountain of knowledge for the first time in his life. James hadn't moved. He just stood there looking at Lily.

Lily looked like she might respond again, but James sent her a violent look and she quickly turned away, noticing Remus for apparently the first time.

"Remus, come on, you have always been reasonable, tell them that this is wrong." She pleaded.

"How could you do that to your son?" Remus asked looking at Lily for the first time.

Lily's face morphed into a snarl. "He is not my son, he is a waste of space! A useless, good for nothing, attention seeking, evil waste of space!" She all but growled at Remus who just shook his head and turned away.

"Flumpy!" James said and the head house elf popped into the room.

"Yous be calling master?" Flumpy bowed respectfully.

"Yes. Flumpy, please take my wife to her new rooms in the guest wing."

"Yes, Master" and with that Flumpy reached out and grabbed Lily's hand and popping her away with him, cutting off whatever it was she had been about to say.

"Are you ok James?" Sirius asked, standing up and walking around the couch to stand in front of his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on. Evan and Harry should be here in a minute." James said, wiping his face real fast and collecting himself.

"They are already here." Remus said looking at where Harry and Evan were hiding behind the corner.

James looked around quickly before noticing the boys' heads sticking around the corner. He was momentarily stunned by how similar they were. He had to remind himself that in all actuality they were exact opposites.

"You boys can come out now." James called to them.


	4. The End of the War

Harry sat in his bed of his new room. James had thought it would be nice for his room to be right down the hall from Evan's. Something about sibling bonding, as if they needed that with the twin bond in effect. His room placement was just another reminder of how different Potter Manor was to Malfoy Manor. He had been at Malfoy Manor every break since his fourth year, and even before that he spent half the summer there and every Christmas. Malfoy Manor was his home, and compared to Malfoy Manor, Potter Manor was a dump. It was about half the size and had none of the rich history that Malfoy Manor was made of. He missed Malfoy Manor.

He missed Malfoy.

Harry couldn't help but think of everything that had happened. He still hadn't processed it all; it had all been so sudden. A few weeks ago he was so happy. He had a great boyfriend that he could trust with anything, friends who would stand by him in most situations, good grades, and a promising career as the Dark Lord's Heir. Now it was all gone and all he could think of was what Evan had said. "Malfoy was really trying to do the right thing you know. He was saving lives, a lot of them. That has to count for something." Did that count for something? Surely saving innocent lives was important, more so than some silly schoolyard relationship.

'Who are you kidding, if you gave a damn about the innocent lives you would not have been the Dark Lord's Heir.' He thought to himself. But that wasn't really true either. Sure he could be pretty cold hearted, but he hadn't killed anyone for a reason, he wasn't ready for battle and killing in cold blood just wasn't his taste. In fact he would never have even considered being the Dark Lord's Heir if Draco hadn't said it would be for the best for them in the long run. They could be the most powerful couple in the world. Rule together. It had seemed nice when Draco was saying it, now it just seemed empty.

Did saving the innocent lives count for something?

'No,' Harry decided. 'They don't because it is not the fact that Draco turned his back on Voldemort and went to Dumbledore that upsets me. It's that he kept it from me.'

He thought back to less than a week ago, when his whole world did a back flip into a puddle of goo, leaving him disoriented and feeling all slimy.

_Harry walked into the Dark Lord's thrown room. He had been called from studying for his last exam a few minutes ago and he was anxious to get back to his studying. _

_ The first thing he noticed when he walked in was that while this wasn't a full meeting, he wasn't the only one called. This was not all that peculiar, in fact it was almost normal around here, the Dark Lord was a busy man and could not simply give everyone private one on one time for their instructions, not even his heir._

_ The next thing he noticed was a lump twitching on the ground. He knew it would be a torture victim, whether from the ranks, the enemy, or an innocent bystander was yet to be seen. Though by the black robe he guessed they were from the ranks._

_ He had no time to notice anything else as that was when he reached the Dark Lord and kneeled._

_ "You summoned me, Master." Harry said in his most respectful tones._

_ "Yesss, Young Harry, I did indeed." The Dark Lord sounded practically giddy with excitement. _

_ 'That can't be good,' thought Harry._

_ "I wasss able to dissscover the identity of the ssspy in our ranksss. Isssn't that sssplendid newsss?" The Dark Lord asked._

_ "It is indeed good news, My Lord. May I ask who it is?" Harry responded. This was good news, the fact that there had been a spy was very bad for him. He could not risk anyone knowing he was the Dark Lord's Heir. Not until he had a better idea on how this war would end._

_ "Well you sssee, that isss the interesssting thing about all of thisss." The Dark Lord said, Harry could have sworn he was giggleing. "You may rissse my loyal heir."_

_ "Thank you, My Lord." Harry said standing up straight looking back at the mass at the Dark Lord's feet. He now knew they were from the ranks, because they had to be the spy._

_ "Do you recognizsse him, my heir?" The Dark Lord asked watching Harry closely with a twisted little smile on his lips._

_ "No, Should I, My Lord?" Harry asked looking closer, but the body was completely covered by the cloak, twitching still._

_ "No? Perhaps I should uncover him a little bit." And with that the Dark Lord pulled back the cloak._

_ With that action, Harry's whole being froze. The Dark Lord had to be mistaken. This couldn't be true. 'He couldn't do that to me!'_

_ "Awe, I sssee you recognizsse him now." The Dark Lord had seen the look on Harry's face, not that it was hard, Harry was completely unable to mask his emotions at the moment._

_ "All that isss left now isss to handle the sssituation. I want you to do it." The Dark Lord said, his smile was growing and Harry finally understood it._

_ 'He wants you to kill the spy,' Harry thought to himself. It was like a test, could Harry kill the most important person to him for the Voldemort? Was he completely loyal to the Dark Lord? Enough to kill Draco? No, he wasn't._

_ He suddenly stood straighter. He knew what he had to do, it would probably get him killed, but that didn't matter._

_ The Dark Lord evidently thought Harry had decided he could kill Draco so he sent a quick 'enervate' to wake him up._

_ 'Bastard,' Harry thought when he realized that the Dark Lord wanted Draco to see his love kill him._

_ As Draco woke up, Harry analyzed the other Death Eaters in the room. Only two were a cause for concern and they were standing farther back, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Really Harry didn't think they would be much of an issue anyway, one was Draco's father, and the other was his godfather. They didn't want him dead, no, they loved him and looked like they were ready to fight for him._

_ The Dark Lord was starting to look impatient so Harry turned back to Draco._

_ "Hello Draco." Harry said pleasantly. The Dark Lord's smile got wider and the two men in the back stiffened._

_ "Harry?" Draco asked looking around._

_ Harry kneeled down in front of him. "I'm right here Dragon. I love you." _

_ And with that Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Draco's chest. The Dark Lord's smile looked like it was about to break his face, it was the creepiest thing Harry had ever seen._

_ "Avada Kedevra" At the last moment Harry turned his wand from Draco and pointed it at the Dark Lord, who of course dodged it._

_ "You fool, you really think you can jussst kill me that easssily? You will regret thisss betrayal. All for your whore of a traitor? He betrayed you too." The Dark Lord snarled at him as he started flinging curses at Harry, who blocked and dodged them sending spells back. There was an advantage to being the Dark Lord's Heir, he was trained by the man himself, he knew how to duel, and he knew how to do it superbly._

_ Lucius and Severus had immediately jumped to disarm the other death eaters in the room, and Severus pulled out a coin that Harry had seen often. It was a sign of the Order of Phoenix. It's how they called each other. 'So Snape was a traitor too? How convenient.'_

_ Harry had to quickly turn back to his duel. Order members got there at the same time as more Death Eaters did making Harry wonder how they got through the wards. The duel with the Dark Lord did not last all that long however, it quickly ended when the Dark Lord had decided he had had enough and tried to simply kill Draco. Harry took that as his window to send another killing curse at the man. Thankfully Lucius had been able to summon a statue to block the Dark Lord's curs._

_ And with that, the war was over. The Dark Lord was dead, and Harry a savior and a villain all in one. He kneeled before Draco to see if he was alright, when he realized Draco was alive and breathing, he succumbed to darkness, not even hearing what Draco was saying to him._

He had woken up the next day in the Ministry's holding cell, not even really knowing what happened until his lawyer came to him.


	5. Settling In

A/N: so I told myself I would never do this authors note thing, but well… I lie to myself a lot, so here we go. This story is AU, im not sure how AU, cause I never put much thought into it… but it is most deffinetly VERY AU. But here is a bit of background I do know. Everything leading up to that Halloween that the potters were attacked happened as it did in the stories except lily had twins instead of just harry. Then things change, voldemort didn't die, but he was weakened enough that he had to flee, Dumbledore came and declaired Evan the bwl, im not saying evan isn't the bwl, but im also not saying he is. Sometime in life, there are mysteries you never figure out, this is one of them. I do not believe twins would have major power differences, so evan and harry are equally powerful, but harry is a better dueler (the whole trained by voldemort helped there) so in a fight he would win… plus he isn't afraid of the dark arts. I don't want them to hate each other cause I love my siblings and it makes me sad when others don't (I know, im stupid, but its my story, so shush). Also that Halloween, obviously, no one died, james was knocked out, not hit with a stupefy though, because come on, voldemort is not simply going to stupefy someone. Lily was also knocked out, or tripped or whatever you want, as long as she lives but was not aware of what was going on… maybe she was blinded by the light of the spell… idk and I don't care, not really relevant to the story, if you want a backstory, write one, send it to me and I will post it as a chapter with minimal tweaks… unless it stinks, then ill send it back and tell you to try again… as for the books… didn't happen. Im going with the idea where adults aren't completely stupid, how is it that snape notices something is up with quirrel but no one else? Why would Dumbledore allow a new teacher to help protect the philosophers stone? Why did none of the adults notice something wrong with ginny? They are supposed to be making sure these kids are safe, not ignoring them. Obviously if the potters lived then Sirius didn't go to Azkaban, so the third book is out, voldemort didn't die so the fourth book is out, England has been at war this whole time so there would be no triwizard tournament because it would be a safety issue so cedric is alive, the whole prophecy thing was shared with lily and james after the attack, they shared it with Evan, harry will find out eventually, but no one felt the need to go to the ministry for it because voldemort new the twins were equally strong magically wise, so if he couldn't kill evan, he would have harry do it (this is also why he would have harry kill draco, if you can kill the love of you life, will you brother that you don't like be that hard?) so book five is down the tubes I abhor book 6 so there will be no horcruxes nor anything else in that book (the slug club? Really? _Really?_) I never read book seven, but anything ending with a weasley twin dead and harry straight is just wrong. The malfoys support their family above all else, they did serve voldemore faithfully (except draco for that one month) and lucius is an evil bastard, but he does it for the better of his family and he likes harry because harry is dark too. Any other questions just ask an I will respond directly.

Harry sat in the Manor's Main Library reading his History of Magic notes. It had been the last exam last term and he had missed it when the Dark Lord had called him. James had been able to convince the Dumbledore to allow him to take a make-up exam since he had a truly good reason for missing it. Killing an evil dark lord evidently was good for something.

The problem was he only had half the notes. It was a system Draco and he had set up back in first year when they became friends. It was quickly discovered that taking notes on what the teachers where saying was hard when you don't write as fast as they speak. So they had started trading off on who took notes when. Harry would take notes for 5 minutes then it would be Draco's turn to take notes for 5 minutes. During the time that they were not taking notes, they would take information from the book to support the notes, thus making any essay writing or exam studying much easier since they didn't need the book. At least it was easier when they had both parts.

Harry didn't have both parts, and that just reminded him that Draco had the other half, which lead to the reminder that Draco was taking the make-up exam as well. Almost being killed by an evil dark lord seemed to be a good excuse too.

"Hey Kiddo!" Harry jumped in surprise, looking over his shoulder for the source of the sudden noise.

Standing behind him was Sirius with a large hopeful grin on his face. This didn't surprise him, James and Sirius had been trying to get him to talk to them since he had gotten here 4 days ago. They seemed to want him to spill his guts to them so they could laugh and cry and bond, making up for the years they had forgotten about him. He wasn't amused by this at all.

"Can I help you Sirius?" Harry questioned politely, sitting up straight.

"Nah, I'm just here to see what you're up to. Thought maybe if you needed any help studying, I could help you. I after all did pass all of my History of Magic exams." Sirius said proudly.

"I am fine, thank you for the offer." Harry replied turning back to his notes. He had come to the decision that it would simply be better to be as polite as possible to everyone here so that when he never came back, he could at least pretend he had tried really hard to make it work.

He turned back to his notes hoping that Sirius would get the silent dismissal and leave him alone. He didn't seem to be that lucky however because next thing he knew Sirius was looking over his shoulder reading his notes too.

"These seem a bit choppy, like your missing chunks of information. Like right here you go from the Goblin Rebellion of 1460 to House Elf Uprising of 1582." Sirius commented, gesturing to a part of his notes. Harry sighed closing his eyes. He had really been hoping to be able to finish studying in peace.

"I am aware of my notes' lack of consistency. It is why I am also studying from my book." Harry replied without looking up, praying that Sirius would take the hint this time and drop it. Instead Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Sirius get this really big goofy smile.

"You mean to tell me that you, Harry James Potter. The one who refused to even touch a broom until he had read several books on the different techniques of flying, didn't pay complete attention in class?" Sirius said with mock shock. Harry groaned, how was it, that while he seemingly missed Harry's entire childhood, Sirius had remembered instances like that?

"I took joint notes with a friend of mine. They have the other half that fills in my gaps. I would never, simply not pay attention in class." Harry responded evenly. He did not like where this was going at all.

"Well then why not just owl them and ask for the other half?" Sirius asked, genuinely confused this time.

Harry sighed and started packing up his notes and books. Sirius took a step back and watched him grab the last of his things. "Draco has the other half and I will not owl him for anything." Harry stated as he walked out of the library, leaving a regretful Sirius behind.

"We have to find a way to reach him, James. He just sits and studies all day and you know he must be upset, but he doesn't show anything!" Sirius said to his best friend, aggravated.

Sirius was in the parlor with James and Remus, Evan was also sitting on a couch across the room, trying to listen in inconspicuously. They had all noticed how withdrawn Harry was, and while they couldn't say for sure that it was odd of him to be like this, they were all fairly certain he was usually more outgoing than this. He had friends after all.

"I know Sirius, but what can we do, we have tried talking to him, he just leaves." James replied, running his hands through his hair, messing it up more.

His son was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. It was upsetting him more than he had thought it would. After all, he had been just as bad as Lily when Harry was younger. Sure he didn't actively work to hurt Harry, but he ignored him for years, didn't even notice what Lily was doing. That realization had made the guilt eat away at him since Harry's trial. He had been so focused on making sure Evan was loved and protected and able to defend himself that he had forgotten to do the same to his other son. What kind of father did that? And now Harry was depressed, or simply upset, or maybe he really was fine, James didn't know, because James didn't know his own son well enough to tell. 'And the World's Worst Father Award goes to… James Potter for neglecting his son in favor of the other twin!' James thought to himself.

Remus looked at his two best friends. They both took the realization of what they had done to Harry hard, but he thought perhaps they were trying too hard to make up for it. Harry was almost 17, almost an adult. They shouldn't expect him to simply share a couple secrets, cry, and then all would be well again. Harry had made a life for himself without any of them, granted that life seemed to be over now, but the point was, he had moved on from them. They could not simply assume Harry would fit into their lives, they should try to fit in his life.

"Have you told him he can invite his friends over?" Remus asked, looking from James to Sirius and then back again. They were quiet for a second before Sirius responded.

"And give him more reason to ignore us? Besides, aren't his friends the reason he joined Voldemort, don't you think it would be a bad idea to allow him to hang out with them?" Sirius said with a frown on his face. James too seemed to frown at this.

"Harry made his choices on his own, he said so at his trial. He is almost an adult now, you can't tell him that he is not allowed to see his friends, he is old enough to make that decision on his own. You also can't make him talk to you, if he wants to make amends, he will. Until then, you just have to try and show that you want to be a part of his life, taking on any role he needs of you. He no longer needs a father and godfather, maybe now all he needs are a couple more friends." Remus responded reasonably.

"Remus is right, Harry doesn't need people telling him what to do, he needs people who accept what he did." Evan said as he got up to leave the room, the three older men watching him go.


	6. What Friends

Harry was studying on his bed when he heard someone knock on his door. He thought about ignoring them, after all, he was not exactly giddy at the prospect of talking to anyone in this house. After a few seconds of no response, however, the person knocked again, louder this time.

"Harry? Are you in there?" It was James' voice.

'What does he want now,' thought Harry as he got up to open his door.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" Harry asked, trying to make it clear that the answer was no, he could not help James.

"Can I come in? I would like to discuss something with you. It wont take long I promise." James responded, looking uncomfortable.

Harry just stepped back so James could walk in. James took a second to look around the room. The family wing had around a dozen rooms, most looked very similar to the guest rooms, just larger. It was intended to hold multiple generations and have enough room for a decent sized family, but seeing as both of James' parents had died before the twins were born and James had no siblings, most went unused. Until about a week ago, Harry's had been one of those, now it looked the same as it did then.

"You know, you can decorate the room a bit, maybe put up a poster of your favorite quidditch team." James suggested as he made his way to sit on the chair at Harry's desk.

"I am not a fan of quidditch," was Harry's only response as he sat back down on his bed across the room from his father.

"How can you not be a fan of quidditch?" James asked appalled. "It is the greatest sport out there. We used to go to matches all the time when you were younger."

"You guys used to go to games when I was younger, I was left at home." Harry responded coolly. "Did you come here to discuss quidditch and my interior design technique?"

James looked away from Harry while taking in a breath. How could he have forgotten, Lily always said Harry was sick, or simply did not wish to go. He had never really stopped to think about whether or not she was being truthful.

'How many other ways have I neglected Harry and not even realized?' James wondered to himself. To Harry he responded, "no. I actually came to talk about your friends."

Harry instantly straightened and looked his father in the eye. "What friends?" He asked.

"Your friends. The ones you would go and see every summer and Christmas, the ones that fight with Evan's friends. Those friends." James responded, confused at Harry's question.

"I have no friends." Harry responded picking up his History of Magic book and opening it to continue his studying.

"Sure you do, Evan has told me about them; what about that Zabini kid. Evan says you were friends with him." James responded. He was confused. Sure, he understood that Harry was no longer speaking to the Malfoy boy, and that he was glad of, but Harry had other friends, he had to.

Harry closed the book and took a deep breath; clearly this house was full of daft people that could not take a subtle dismissal.

"I killed the Dark Lord, do you really think any of the Slytherins will want to be friends with me after that? I betrayed them and killed the man that had promised them Utopia." Harry said, looking James dead in the eye.

James was at a loss; he had not really considered what his son's actions would mean for his social life. After all, killing a dark lord should bring you fame and glory; make everyone love you. He had not considered that it would mean something else entirely for Harry.

"The Zabini boy provided you with a lawyer, surely that means he does not hate you," James said. He was grasping at straws and knew it. Slytherin's always had ulterior motives for everything. The Zabini kid could have just been trying to get Harry to owe him a favor, or give him a false sense of security. James was never good at figuring Slytherins out.

"Blaise is Draco's friend. While he was neutral towards the war, he will not be neutral in this. His loyalty is with Draco, not me." Harry responded, once again opening his book, hoping his father would take the hint. This time he seemed to, because he got up and headed towards the door.

"I had just come to tell you that if you want to invite your friends over, you can." James said as he walked out the door.

Harry looked up as James closed his door. He had not thought that that was what James had wanted to talk about. He figured James had come to tell him that he had made a poor choice and friends and that James expected him to try and make better friends from now on. Not encourage him to hang out with the ones he already had. Or used to have, as it were.

Harry had not had any friends before Hogwarts besides the house elves, and they were always busy. He met Draco on the train ride there, they were best friends by the time they arrived, bonding over their desire to get into Slytherine and their distaste for all things Potter. Through Draco, Harry had met the other Slytherins, and had even gotten quite close to Blaise; but they were always Draco's friends. Harry had grown up alone and was used to solitude. He did not like being in big crowds, preferring to read alone instead. Draco seemed to understand this and would stay with Harry in the Library or the Common Room while he read, or would go hold court with the other Slytherins when he felt restless. He never tried to force Harry to do so as well though, and Harry had loved him for that.

Once Harry had become the Dark Lord's heir, he became the undisputed leader of Slytherin House. Draco did not mind in the least having his role taken from him, and in fact supported and encouraged Harry to take on the role. But, even then, Harry did not become close with the other Slytherins. They all wanted something from him, mostly power, sometimes sex. Sometimes both.

Blaise though, he had grown up with Draco. They had been close friends since they were toddlers. So whenever Draco hung out with Harry, Blaise was usually there as well. The constant proximity brought the two of them together to be rather good friends. But he was still Draco's friend first. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Blaise would want nothing to do with him now that he had rejected Draco's apology.

Harry shook his head, there was no point thinking about this anymore, he had studying to do. He looked back down at his book and began reading again.

-Consider the page officially broken-

James walked back to the parlor where Sirius, Remus, and Evan were all still sitting, waiting to see how the discussion went. As soon as James walked through the Parlor door, Sirius stopped where he was pacing and turned to look at James. Remus and Evan also looked over from their spots on the couch.

"Well, how did it go? When should we expect the Slytherins to arrive?" Sirius asked taking a step closer to James.

"Calm down Sirius, they aren't coming." James responded as he walked over to poor himself some whiskey.

"What do you mean they aren't coming? I thought you decided it was for the best that Harry feel comfortable enough here to invite them over?" Remus asked, confused.

James took a large gulp of his drink before responding. "I did, I tried. I told him I wanted to talk about his friends, and he said he didn't have any."

James took another drink as Sirius and Remus looked at him shocked.

"How can that be, he just saved the Wizarding World. Everyone wants to be his friend!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not if his friends were supporters of Voldemort." Remus responded quietly.

James turned and raised his glass at Remus before taking another drink. Remus just frowned.

"So then what do we do? We can't let him just wallow or whatever he is doing. There has to be someone who will still want to be friends with him." Sirius said, looking desperately between James and Remus. James just took another drink.

"What about Zabini. He was always close with Harry. And his family is neutral, so that shouldn't be a problem." Evan spoke up for the first time.

"Harry says that Zabini is friends with Draco first and does not want anything to do with him." James responded.

Evan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Zabini is good friends with Draco, but I think he is also good friends with Harry. I bet if we wrote him and told him he could visit, he would."

James put his empty glass down and looked at his other son. "You want to invite Harry's friend here behind his back?"

"Sure, why not. What could it possibly hurt? It is not like Harry can up and leave if he is upset with it." Evan responded, looking his dad in the eye. He knew his plan was a bit underhanded, but he also knew his twin was hurting. He needed a friend right now, and no one here could be that at the moment.

Remus and Sirius just looked between James and Evan, wondering what they would do.

James contemplated Evan's idea for a few minutes more before he made up his mind. "Ok, so I will write Zabini. Tell him he is free to visit if he wishes. That way if he really doesn't want to have anything to do with Harry, then he won't."

With that decided, James headed to his office to write the letter. The sooner it was sent, the sooner Harry could possibly have someone to talk to.


End file.
